Book 1 of 4 - Demons from Within Saga - School for the Extreme
by AmbertheCat
Summary: Powers are gained. Tragedy lurks around. Lives get changed. 4 girls gain something they never knew they had. 4 boys who want to help but don't know how. The Demon of Shadows, The Blood Hungry Vampire, The Lost Mermaid, and The Controlling Fire Beast...the Extreme Danger will be the end of the problems...


"**Treat your parents with loving care… For you will only know of their value when you see their empty chair."**

**-UNKNOWN**

_**One of those I made on Vacation**_

Start of a New Journey *Dawn's Part*

Far away there was a town with the fresh scent of new leaves in the air. It's a place where adventures start. This place is called Twinleaf Town. Deep within the town there was a plaza, with fresh trees growing brightly from the harsh winter. Snow still lingered on the ground. Flower bloomed all around the plaza as the sun began to shine from the hills in the distance. The golden sun's rays flew over the earth's soil, waking the plants and animals from their slumber. As the Starly's shook their feathers to wake their sleepiness away, they flew over into the sky. Soon the sun's rays hit a one story house, a window opened to reveal a girl dressed in a light green silk night gown. Her dark blue hair was being brushed with a light pink and blue brush. Her dark blue eyes shined in the bright rays, but the look in them was as if she need more rest.

The young girl turned away from her window, letting the mornings sun rays light up her house. As the girl walked passed her desk, she look briefly at collection of Mourning Portrait, it was a black and white picture of a woman smiling happily next to happy man that she kept her eyes on. Her smile stayed on her face but her deep blue eyes were hazed over with un-shed tears, as if they could no longer fall. She turned to the portraits and picked up the matches. She lit one and lighted a candle. She gently shook the match to put out the flame. She could feel the sorrow of that day of so long ago as if it had just happened the day before.

The image of the car accident in front of her school stood at great heights in her mind. The six car pile up with her parent's car under all of them, the parents in the first two cars survived with only small injuries, the next four cars under those two, the parents had been sent to the hospital with broken bones. But this girl's parents were under all of them, their car was crashed flat. When all the cars were removed, she and everyone else saw all the blood, organs, and bones. Many people, including the paramedics, threw up from the vulgar sight. But she just stood there looking at what were once her loving mother and father.

A tear fell from her deep blue eyes once she snapped back into reality. She quickly wiped it away and put on a smile, or the best she could do for a smile. Her mothers' words were for her to always smile, for things will get better when you smile. Her fathers' words followed with be brave and never let yourself cry over the bad things you encounter. So now even though her parents are gone, she always smiles. She tries to cheerful, but the only one who sees how much she is suffering is her Pokemon. The girl moved to her closet and changed for her new day. Once dressed she headed to the kitchen to cook something for her and her Pokemon, who were still sleeping, she wrapped an apron around her waist, it had a picture of a Bunneary wearing a chef's hat with the text under that says "Kiss the Cook".

As she made the Poffins her Pokemon started to line up outside in the backyard. As her food cooked she took out the Poffins out to Piplup, Togekiss, Malowswine, Bunneary, Pachirisu and Quilava. They all greeted their trainer with sleepy noises. The girl smiled and went back inside to eat her own breakfast.

Over the course of the day, the young girl with dark blue hair did her normal routine; which was cook for her and her Pokemon, clean anything that was dirty; including grooming her Pokemon, take care of her mother's garden out front, and also do the laundry. At that very moment, the laundry was out in the back yard drying in the sun light, when the mail man came to the side of the fence. It was an elderly man, with wrinkles but not too extreme. His hair was pure white and startling silver streaks as it was pulled back into a small ponytail. His eyes were a lime green with lemon yellow around the iris. His clothes were the usual mail person clothes, dark blue jacket and dark black pants.

"Dawn! Hey, over here!" he called out. In this small town, everyone knew everyone. Plus since the tragic deaths of this girl's parents, she was even more well-known. Her parents' deaths were all over the radio in their town: The deaths of Top Coordinator Johanna and Pokemon Journalist Nathan dies in the 6-car pile up in front of Twinleaf High. Then the report was followed on how their only daughter saw what happened, when it happened…so now people either think their daughter, Dawn Lucia, was in need of counseling… While it was true that their daughter, Dawn, did not smile or laugh or cry or anything, she would not talk to the counselors.

The young girl, Dawn, looked away from the white sheet she was clipping to the laundry line. She smiled slightly, the elderly man was sort of someone who knew her father and mother personally. He would come by and help with bills of her home or help in the payment of food. Yes, he was truly someone who seemed to care about how she would continue on from where she was now in her life. After all she had quit school after the accident in the middle of her 1st year; currently she is right now 16. Dawn walked over to the elderly man, whom everyone called Grandpa, even Dawn called him that.

"Good afternoon, Grandpa. Do I have any mail today?" she asked. Normally she would not ask straight up for mail, but for the fact that it was Sunday, no mail would be coming in. She knew that, but sometimes he would bring her Monday's mail a day early, the Box Office knew of this…the adult towns folk would change the rules a bit to help out Dawn; the stores would lower the over all price for the stuff she buys, like food, clothes and other items, book stores like the main library would give her a longer extension in the books she borrowed or even let her keep the books, the electronic stores would fix her appliances for an extreme discount…everyone wanted to help her. In a way she was grateful but she knew she couldn't rely on them forever, somehow she knew she would need to get out on her own…

"My dear, I was wondering how you were doing after all…tomorrow is…" he started as he pulled out a few boxes, they were small and each was wrapped in colorful happy colors with ribbons. Each box had different names on them. The names were: Zoë, on the bright red and yellow box, Kenny, on the bright light blue and bright pink box, and Ursula, on the light lavender and bubbly purple ribbon box. They each said "Happy 17th birthday". Dawn frowned when saw the birthday gifts…her parent's deaths had happened about a year ago. The colorful, happy colors started to hurt her eyes. It made it seem like her friends wanted her to be happy on the first birthday without her parents. She looked at the elderly mail man and smiled sadly.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine…I made it thru last Thanksgiving, Christmas, New Years and other family holidays…my birthday…is nothing different. Thanks grandpa. See you tomorrow." She took the gifts with her into the house, her Pokemon were gathered in the back room. They all welcomed their trainer back in the house, once they saw the gifts they all made sounds of sorrow. Dawn smiled sadly at her Pokemon and sat in the chair her father would always sit in when he would be working and ending up falling asleep. She took a small breathe as she noticed there wasn't a gift from Paul. Dawn looked at the gifts with a blank expression, and then finally her eyes' expression turned into hate as her pupils dilated with an extremely darkened look. But then she felt her Piplup tap her leg, he chirped sadly as he noticed the stagnant air. It was fresh just a little while before Dawn closed the back door.

Dawn sighed as she went to the window and cracked it a bit. Once she turn around to face her Pokemon with the high noon sun shining thru the high light of the ceiling; the door bell rang once, then twice…and then again on a third time. Dawn walked over to the hall that connected the backroom to the front room. The walls around her showed everything she had been before. Her contests, her mother's contests, her father's most popular work…she felt that she would need to take them down soon. Her deep blue eyes, that had a still darkened look in them looked out the small peep hole. Her heart had skipped a beat, her breath hitched slightly and she felt her body tense. There, on the other side of the door was a tall man with extremely dark purple hair and next to him was a young man with lavender hair. The taller man looked as if he was trying to get the younger boy to look at least pleasant. Dawn knew almost right away who her guests were: Reggie and Paul Alexander…

Dawn opened the door to greet them. But secretly she didn't want to see anyone at the moment, but she could not bring herself to be rude enough to simply tell them to leave. Now she had opened the door, which attracted Reggie's attention. He smiled happily at Dawn and Paul just stood their scowling at his brother. Dawn looked at them, not noticing her own expression was not something she showed to anyone but her own Pokemon. Her Pokemon knew how sadden she really was, how she secretly wished to follow her parents, how she truly felt lonely… Paul looked at Dawn from the corner of his eyes, they widen ever so slightly as they saw the hate, distrust, loneliness, sorrow…he then completely turned to face Dawn, his face was no longer in a scowl, now it was a look of concern. He had never seen her with such negative emotions.

"Hey Dawn, we came to visit for your birthday. May we come in?" Reggie asked, not noticing the things Paul noticed at one look.

Dawn, then looked as if she was snapped back into reality, she smiled, but none the less it was an empty smile. Not that Reggie had noticed, but Paul did; he saw her smile was not her normal happy smile. Her deep blue eyes had no happiness or excitement for seeing them. As Dawn stood aside for them to enter, both Reggie and Paul entered. She closed the door behind them and led them to the back room that was now empty. Her Pokemon had gone a head and went back into their Poke Balls. Though her gifts were still on the table, right in front of her fathers' chair; her fathers' now forever empty chair. Dawn choice to sit in it as Reggie and Paul sat on the couch near the table that was in the middle of the rug on the wooden floor; Dawn's eye's had focused on the rug. It had a black and white thing going on. Circles within circles around the complete black fake fur.

"Where are Mrs. Johanna and Mr. Nathan? Is it normal for them to miss out on company and your birthday?" Reggie asked as he looked around the room and listened to see if they were some where else in the one story house.

"Mother and Father had passed away last year on September 14th." Dawn said as she finally looked up from the rug, she had her 'smile' on her face but she still had a look of darkness. Paul's and Reggie's eyes widen. They had not heard of their deaths. "It makes sense that you or my other friends had not heard…after all the news only had spread from Twinleaf to Sandgem, but there it was only a rumor…they…they wanted to live in a small town so everything they did wouldn't end up on the news so I guess that's why…why every where else keeps trying to get in touch with them…or me…"

"Last…" Paul said softly, which attracted Dawn's expression filled loneliness gaze. "Last September 14th, what did you do when people went gathered for Christmas or Thanksgiving? Or New Years?" Paul actually sounded like he was worried about her. Which caught Reggie's attention, but Dawn simply shook her head softly.

"What I did? I stayed home, with my Pokemon…no one has time for an Orphan on those types of days. Everyone here in Twinleaf tries to make things easy for me…but not even on holidays could they watch over me… though I would still try to turn them away. I do not need anyone to watch over me. I can take care of myself, once I am 18 I will be able to take the GPA test and then I could get myself a job…" Dawn said with almost no emotion.

"But what about your love for Contests? Surely you wouldn't want to give that up…right?" Reggie asked. Dawn looked at the 3 Cups she had won that stood next to her mothers 7 Cups. She looked at them with sadness and wonder. She did not catch herself in time before Paul noticed what she was implying.

"You're giving up Contests? Surely, Troublesome, you can't be serious…." Paul said, he used his nickname for her solely to try to get a reaction he loved, though he would not admit, to see her express. But Dawn did not flare up nor did she show any emotion to that Nickname she had showed how much she hated it. Paul then deep inside knew she was not kidding. He frowned deeply. "Look, just because things have gotten pretty bad, it's no reason to quit what you have always loved to do…" Paul said before he thought about the meaning he was trying to get at.

Dawn finally looked at Paul and shook her head again. "There would be no time for me to practice for the Appeal Rounds or work on battle strategies for the Battle Rounds. I would need to work full time once I turn 18, right now I would need to do my best at studying to pass the Twinleaf's GPA Tests that we have every year around the end of May or the start of June. And…"

"And?" Reggie asked with a sad expression.

"And it would remind me of my mom too much for me to even try to concentrate on winning. Let me ask you, would you continue doing something you lost interest in?" Dawn looked at both Reggie and Paul. "Reggie, you stopped battling correct? To become a Pokemon Breeder? And Paul, you haven't lost your love for battling to be the strongest correct? Me…nothing I did in my life that my parents have influenced…is something I can no longer do…" Dawn said as she took another glance at the photos near the 3 Ribbon Cups she won.

"Does that mean you are going to abandon your Pokemon? Give them to someone you think who will take care of them? Or simply leave them in your house while you have no time for them?" Paul asked, his face was serious and his tone of voice had an air of authority, as if he demanded an answer. He figured she would say no, that she loved her Pokemon and that she would treat them like family. But that's not what she said next…

"How is that any different from you and the Pokemon you don't have time for?" Dawn frowned. She knew that her Pokemon felt her uneasiness towards keeping them...they knew that in their trainers mind, they were a memory of her parents and that one day soon they would be no longer connected with the trainer they loved and respected. Just as she said that all of her Pokemon had released themselves from their Poke Balls. They swarmed around Dawn as if to beg her not to send them away. Dawn watched them with sorrowful eyes. 'Could I continue to move in my life with them?'

"Dawn…" Paul started. Dawn looked at him from the gaze she had with her Pokemon. "How does the Pokemon you caught, raised, befriended, or loved tie to your parents? As far as I remember, you caught each of them on your own, not with your mother or father. So I really see no point in releasing them back into the wild or anything of the sort…they are yours…you, in a way, are their parent, both mother and father. To send them away like that…how would that make them feel? Wouldn't that just make them as depressed and lonely as you are right now? At this very moment, you need your Pokemon, you need your friends…you need someone to be there for you when you start to break down from the façade you are putting forward…" Paul said. Reggie looked at him shocked and Dawn started to tear up as he spoke, the tears fell without her noticing until Paul leaned forward and used his thumb to push away the tears. "You have been facing all these negative feelings by yourself, not letting even your Pokemon in to help you get thru what should have been done within the first 4 months of that accident…" Paul, cursing at himself for trying to make Dawn feel better, but he knew if she abandoned her Pokemon…nothing would be at her side to make sure she wouldn't do anything stupid. He understood the look his brother was giving him, but he couldn't just sit there, right in front of a girl he cared for, watching her break until there was nothing left for her. Paul sighed in his mind, if only…I could be something she could look forward too…is what he thought when he lowered his hand back to his lap.

"Why…why are you…I don't understand this! Paul you're the type of trainer who would encourage trainers to release or trade you their Strong Pokemon! You're the type who doesn't care about anything but your own agenda! So why?! My life doesn't involve you! It…doesn't… I…I can't understand you…not…not one bit…." Dawn said finally cracking down to the last bit of darkness in her heart.

"Do I need a reason…that's why you're so troublesome, always thinking you've got me figured out…I'm not a heartless bastard, there are some trainers I notice that has talent and you're one of them. So for you to consider giving up what you love… that does concern me. You know I have few friends, so you know if I deem them in need of my help, then I'll help. And you are extremely in need of help…" Paul said as he leaned back against the couch as if to try to relax. "You don't need to understand me, nor do I always understand you…like why didn't you contact me when your parents died? Surely Veilstone City isn't the 'nice' type of place…but you could have called or something…I…we could have helped you…we could have taken you in…" Paul sighed.

Dawn got quiet as she tried to figure out what she should do next. Keep her Pokemon and move to Veilstone City? Or …

"Paul…Reggie…I…need some time to think about what you have said…can you both come back tomorrow…on my real birthday?" Dawn said with the best smile she could muster at the moment. Paul watched her eye's, to see if there was any emotion he normally saw in her, the emotions he loved to watch when she never noticed his stare… He still saw the dark light in her eyes but in them he saw something else, was it uncertainty? Reggie watched Paul watching, or looking for something in Dawn before him; or rather before either of them answered her. Reggie understood his younger brother's wish for the young teenage girl's safety, he understood more than Paul let's on.

"Paul will come by tomorrow to spend the day with you, from 5 in the morning to whenever you tell him to leave…I would actually feel better if he stayed here with you…" Reggie said sadly. Dawn's darken expression changed for a split second before she became guarded. Her Pokemon all made sounds of pleas for Paul to remain with them for the night. She looked at her Pokemon, shocked. Paul had immediately turned to face his brother, with a slightly tint of pink over his nicely tanned face along with a strong scowl. Reggie smiled softly at his brother, of course Reggie knew of Paul's crush on the young successful trainer in front of them. He knew solely from the fact of Paul leaving for his training and leaving his "Journal" open on the table in his room, which Reggie and he takes turns cleaning up their home. Paul knew that his brother knew, he still gets teased by his older brother to this day, and Paul knew that his said crush in front of him needed someone to stay to help her get thru her birthday. Paul slowly turned to face Dawn, who was staring at him and his brother. He noticed her darkened expression had lightened up a little, her deep blue eyes looked brighter than before; they had a look of life now. He started to wonder if it would be a good idea to stay the night with her and the whole following day. Paul was about to speak up and say he would be willing to stay the night, but Dawn spoke first.

"Reggie, I don't mind if Paul comes tomorrow at 5 in the morning…and then stay the night. But not tonight, I do not exactly have a room ready for company…the only room now that has something comfortable to sleep on is my room and it's a single type bed…I would not want someone like Paul to sleep on my couch…" Paul looked shocked when she said 'someone like Paul' he was about to ask her what she meant by that when she continued. "My couch is not the best thing to sleep on during the night, it would most likely hurt his back…I would not want that to happen on my birthday and especially to Paul…but if you still wish for him to stay the night, then it would have to be tomorrow since then I would be able to get either a bed or at least something more comfortable ready for him…I'm sorry Paul but tomorrow is better than tonight, here, let me get you the spare house key. In case I sleep in by accident." Dawn got up and went to the kitchen counter behind the chair she was sitting in.

Paul watched her leave to the kitchen; he took in her complete appearance. It looks like her new fashion choices where dark colors like dark purple, dark blue, dark red, dark everything…but he could tell she looked healthy at least. He sighed softly with relief. He was both relieved that she was healthy and trusting him enough to give a house key when she really does live alone…and he was slightly nervous about spending the night since it would be just the two of them with their Pokemon. His face started to feel hot to him, and when Dawn had returned with the spare key, he had hid his face with his lavender hair. Her small milky, dainty hand came into his sight. He saw the key and slowly took it from her, his nicely tanned and slightly rough hand gently touched hers. Paul noticed that her hand had a soft roughness to them. Almost like…his.

"Paul, do you play the guitar?" Dawn asked suddenly which made Paul look straight at her. Her eye's still had the 'life' look in them when he nodded. "Maybe we could play together some time…I mean…if that's okay with you…" her voice started to get weaker as she continued to talk as if she was afraid he would be the Paul she thought she knew. Paul then started to say that he would have to head home to get it since he didn't bring it with him to Twinleaf Town, but his brother interrupted him before he could even get the words out.

"That's a good idea, Paul I brought your black guitar with us, so how bout I leave you two to play together while I go into town to see some old friends?" Reggie said as he went out to the front door. Paul scowled, his normal scowl at his brother, but inside he was thankful, though he would never tell him. Reggie came back with the guitar, smiled and winked at his younger brother, whispering in his ear "Good luck". Paul scoffed at his brother as he took his guitar; it was pure black guitar with no decorations. Dawn smiled a little bit as she went to one of the rooms down the hall once Reggie had left. She came back with a dark wooden guitar. She sat back down in her fathers' chair as she checked the strings to see if they were still tuned properly. Paul smiled to his self as he did the same. She started to play. (Rain by Breaking Benjamin)

"_Take a photograph, it'll be the last. Not a dollar or a crown could ever keep me here. I don't have a past; I just have a chance; not a family or honest plea remains to same. Rain; rain go away come again another day; all the world is waiting for the sun. Is it you I want or just the notion of your heart to wrap around so I can find my way around? Safe to sit from here, we're getting closer now. We are never sad 'because we are not allowed to be. Rain; rain go away come again another day all the world is waiting for the sun. Rain; rain go away come again another day all the world is waiting for the sun. To lie here under you, is all that I could ever do. To lie here under you, is all… To lie here under you, is all I could ever do. To lie here under you, is all… Rain; rain go away come again another day all the world is waiting for the sun. Rain; rain go away come again another day all the world is waiting for the sun; all the world is waiting for the sun…All the world is waiting for the sun…"_

Paul was shocked and then noticed her stare to see, if he had anything to play. He thought about the songs he knew. He finally picked one and started to play. (You and Me by Lifehouse)

"_What day is it, and in what month? This clock never seemed so alive I can't keep up, and I can't back down. I've been losing so much time. 'Cause it's you and me, and all of the other people with nothing to do. Nothing to lose and it's you and me and all the other people and I don't know why. I just can't keep my eyes off of you. Why are the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right? I'm tripping on my words, you got my head spinning. I don't know where to go from here. 'Cause it's you and me and all of the other people with nothing to do. Nothing to prove and it's you and me, and I don't know why. I just can't keep my eyes off of you. Something about you now, that I can't quite figure out. Everything she does is beautiful. Everything she does is right. 'Cause it's you and me, and all of the other people with nothing to do. Nothing to lose and it's you and me and all of the other people and I don't know why. I can't keep my eyes off of you and me and all the other people with nothing to do. Nothing to prove, and it's you and me and all the other people and I don't know why. I can't keep my eyes off of you. What day is it, and in what month? This clock never seemed so alive…"_

Dawn smiled softly as Paul started another song, before she could start one herself. He started to play a more rhythmic song. (Lullaby by Nickelback)

"_I know the feeling of finding yourself stuck out on the ledge. And there ain't no healing from cutting yourself with the jagged edge. I'm telling you that it's never that bad. And take it from someone who's been where you're at. You're laid out on the floor and you're not sure, you can take this anymore. So just give it one more try with this lullaby and turn this up on the radio. If you can hear me now I'm reaching out to let you know that you're not alone. And if you can't tell, I'm scared as hell because I can't get you on the telephone. So just close your eyes, well honey here comes a lullaby; you're very own lullaby. Please let me take you out of the darkness and into the light, because I have faith in you. That you're gonna make it through another night, stop thinking about the easy out. There's no need to go and blow the candle out. Because you're not done, you're far too young and the best is yet to come. So just give it one more try, with this lullaby. And turn this up on the radio. If you can hear me now I'm reaching out to let you know that you're not alone. And if you can't tell, I'm scared as hell because I can't get you on the telephone. So just close you're eyes, well honey here comes a lullaby; you're very own lullaby. Well everybody's hit the bottom and everybody's been forgotten. Well everybody's tired of being alone, yeah everybody's been abandoned and left a little empty handed. So if you're out there barely hanging on…Just give it one more try with this lullaby and turn this up on the radio, if you can hear me now I'm out to let you know that you're not alone. And if you can't tell, I'm scared as hell because I can't get you on the telephone. So just close your eyes, well honey here comes a lullaby…your very own lullaby…"_

Dawn's eyes had widened at the words to the song. Paul was looking at her during the whole time he was playing with his face still in a slightly scowl but with a small tint of pink. She smiled a little bit when Paul started another song with a slight difference from the ones before. (Hanging by a Moment by Lifehouse)

"_I'm desperate for changing, starving for truth. I'm closer to where I started, chasing after you…I'm falling even more in love with you. Letting go of all I've held onto. I'm standing here until you make me move. I'm hanging by a moment here with you. Forgetting all I'm lacking, completely incomplete. I'll take your invitation. You take in all of me…Now I'm falling even more in love with you. Letting go of all I've held onto. I'm standing here until you make me move. I'm hanging by a moment here with you. I'm living for the only thing I know. I'm running here and I'm not quite sure where to go. And I know I'd like to be in tune, just hanging by a moment here with you…There's nothing else to lose. There's nothing left to fly. There is nothing in the world that can change my mind. There is nothing else… There is nothing else… I'm desperate for changing, starving for truth. I'm closer to where I started, I'm chasing after you now. I'm falling even more in love with you. Letting go of all I've held onto. I'm standing here until you make me move. I'm hanging by a moment here with you. I'm living for the only thing I know. I'm running here and I'm not quite sure where to go. And I know I'd like to be in tune, just hanging by a moment here with you. Just hanging by a moment…Hanging by a moment…Hanging by a moment…Hanging by a moment here with you…"_

He sang to his crush in front of him, hoping she would get the message. She smiled and started to play a song. (Without you by Motley Crue)

"_Without you there's no change, my nights and days are grey. If I reached out and touched the rain, it just wouldn't feel the same… Without you I'd be lost. I'd slip down from the top. I'd slide down so low, boy you'd never ever know. Without you…Without you…I'm a sailor lost at sea, without you man. The world comes down on me. Without you in my life, I'd slowly wilt and die. But with you by my side, you're the reason I'm alive. But with you by my side, you're the reason I'm alive. But without you; without you… Without you, my hope is small. Let me be me all along, you let the fires rage inside knowing someday I'll grow strong… Without you…Without you, I'm a sailor lost at sea without you man. The world comes down on me. . Without you in my life, I'd slowly wilt and die. But with you by my side, you're the reason I'm alive. But with you by my side, you're the reason I'm alive; but without you, without you… Without you, my hope is small. Let me be me all along, you let the fires rage inside knowing someday I'll grow strong… Without you…Without you, I'm a sailor lost at sea without you man. The world comes down on me. I could face a mountain, but I could never climb alone. I could start another day, but how many, I just don't know. You're the reason the sun shines down and the nights, they don't grow cold…Only you that I'll hold when I'm young. Only you as we grow old…. Without you in my life, I'd slowly wilt and die. But with you by my side, you're the reason I'm alive. But with you by my side, you're the reason I'm alive. But without you, without you…"_

As she sang tears followed down her eyes as she finished the song, Paul smiled softly as he put down his guitar and walked over to Dawn. He gently took her guitar and set it next to her chair and pulled her up into his embrace. She quickly held him back as she cried into his shoulder. Paul slowly smoothed out her long dark blue hair; he was gently smiling, not that he actually noticed. When Dawn finally pulled away he moved his fingers thru the hair on her forehead then moved to the longer locks. She watched him with tears still wanting to fall. His hand gently caressed her cheek, she leaned into his hand. Her hand gently held it with a smile. He smiled even more now; the smile she had smiled was the one he came to see in the first place. He then noticed she had started to blush.

"What?" he asked softly. She blushed even more and leaned forward and kissed his bottom left part of his jaw. That caused him to blush. "U-um, Dawn…w-would you…u-um…" he cursed at himself for messing up now when he is trying to ask her a very important question. Dawn smiled and put one finger on his lips. He could feel the soft tenderness on her finger tip.

"Of course Paul…thank you…for everything. No matter how you did it, you have indeed saved me. Thank you and I would love too." She rewrapped her arms around his upper torso. Paul smiled and gently hugged her back. He then noticed the room was getting darker, the sun was setting now. Both Paul and Dawn felt something buzz in his pocket in his jacket. They pulled apart to see it was a phone call from Reggie. Paul answered it.

(**Paul's speech**/_Reggie's speech_)

"**What is it?" **_"The car broke down, so I'm staying at my girlfriends place, do you know anyone else here in Twinleaf who could let you stay the night?"_ Paul grew silent as he thought about it; he looked at Dawn with a frown. She smiled and nodded. He blushed a bit and cleared his throat. **"Yeah, I have a place to stay, just get that rust bucket fixed so it will stop breaking down or buy a new car." **_"Paul, where are you staying?" _**"It's not really any of your business. I'll be at Dawn's when you get that damn rust bucket fixed."** And he hung up; he looked at Dawn, trying to keep what he had left of his 'cool' demeanor. Dawn smiled shyly.

"Um, I hope you don't mind, but my cooking…I mean…" she stumbled over her own words. Paul looked at her with a smug look and raised eye brows. She started to play with the trim of her shirt, playing at a loose string. "I've never…cooked for anyone…but myself…so u-um…" Paul was inwardly delighted, he would be the first to try his crushes food, but he played it off slightly.

"As long as it's editable right?" he patted Dawn on the head. "If you want to start on dinner, I can go and look for a room I could sleep in that has something more comfortable than the couch out here. Of course, your room is also a possibility." He winked as he went walking down the hall. He chuckled to himself as he saw her face heat up, not from anger though but instead it was from embarrassment. He walked down the hall with the bedrooms. The first one he opened the door to, he saw it was a music room. There were many instruments as well as song's written on paper on the floor and walls. He wanted to go into the room to see the work, but he noticed that on most of the papers and instruments had Dawn's fathers name on them: Nathan Lucia. So he closed the door to that room and went to the next on, he turned the door knob to reveal a room with a master size bed. It had dark purple sheets and lavender pillows. There was a walk in closet next to a door less full size bathroom. He took noticed of all the picture frames in the room. They were of Dawn's parents and herself, plus other members. He noticed all of the pictures in the room in one way or another had the same people in them.

'Must be other members of her family…' he thought, but then he wondered why she never contacted him or why they aren't even in town for Dawn's birthday. He closed the door and went to the next door, thinking it would be the spare bedroom. But it was a closet; it was full of blankets, towels and sheets. The whole closet smelled like Gardenias. But the smell was not so strong it would gag a person. It was a very faint scent. Paul closed the door and went to the last door in the hall which was at the very end of the hall to the left, while the other doors were on the right closer to the main hallway. He looked into the room and saw it was a neither a girly or boyish room. It looked mixed as if the room was meant for a tomboy or girlish male… 'If there was to be a more dominate side…it would the boys…but the girlish parts are noticeable…' Paul thought to himself.

In the room to the very far left, up in the corner there was a pale pink with pale blue and pale purple bed spread. The majority was pale pink but with pale blue and pale purple swirls going in many different directions. The pillows were a solid dark 'boyish' blue and purple with in front of them was a single Glameow it wore a collar as if it were a real feline Pokemon. Next to the bed was a nightstand, which had a table side lamp with a black shade with small fringe hanging off the rim, there was a battery travel size alarm clock of the shade of silver and red, and next to that was a light pink and blue hairbrush. Next to the nightstand was the window, that the curtain was opened. The curtain was dark purple and trailed all the way to the floor and opened straight down the middle. There was nothing in front of the window, but anyone could tell Dawn would stand there in the morning to watch the view she had of the hills that lied in front of her home. Further to the right was a tall book shelf with many books, some school books, some contest, some battling strategies that were hand-written, followed by on the upper most-high shelves were books on fashion and designing. Next to the book shelf was a desk with everything on in a neat sort of way, a mess. The left part of the desk had books stacked with precision as they seemed to be stacked in a very unique way; they were like a topsy-turvy cake. To the middle of the desk was a three standing pictures, with a black ribbon drawn around them as if they were for the Mourning Portraits. Paul then noticed a little bit in front of them were small white candles sitting in each of their own small glass tray, with smudges of previous wax on them. Plus the candles had looked as if they were lit during the main part of the day. He walked over and picked up the match set he saw as he walked closer, lit one match and lit all 5 candles. In front of the center portrait was what he knew of Dawn's parents, standing together happy, the names on the wooden frame were Johanna and Nathan Lucia, 2013, 23 – 3. To the left of that one was a picture of an infant, could be no older than 2 or 3 years of age, sitting happily in front of what looks to be Dawn at the same age, on the wooden frame was the name Dale Lucia, older twin to Dawn Lucia, 2000, 14 – 9 born in 1997. Paul frowned; he never knew Dawn was a twin, though it would explain why she is so small. The younger twin is usually a lot smaller then again twins are generally smaller compared to other babies when born. To the right of the center picture was a portrait of an elderly couple, the name for the male was to gone to make out but the female was named Diana Lasia, beloved parents of Johanna Lasia, 1998, 31 – 12. 'So Dawn never knew her grandparents and she lost her twin brother at a very young age…and now she no longer has her parents…' Paul had wondered why no family was around for Dawn in her time of need.

He looked at the rest of the room; along the rest of pretty much bare if it weren't for the two doors that connected into a double door entry. He looked into the room it led to it was a bathroom, with a full size tub, stand up shower, toilet on the other side of the wall of the shower followed by another closet, in which Paul had made no intention of exploring, on the other side of the bathroom area was a very long sink counter. But it was bare; the sink area was near the door, while the rest of the pearly white counter top had nothing girly on top. He thought about the opinions for where he could sleep, either in the master bedroom, on the couch in the living room or a make-shifted bed in Dawn's room. The last thought of sleeping in Dawn's room brought a faint blush to his face. He decided to ask about the master bedroom.

As he went back to the dining/living room Paul smelled something delicious. It smelled like spices with cooked meat. He turned down the hall and into the dining room, where he saw Dawn setting the table for two, her Pokemon were out on their specially made home with their dinner. He saw that there was food for his own Pokemon as well out in the Pokemon home. He slowly went to the back door and released his Pokemon for them to get their dinner, Dawn's Poffin specialty. When he turned back around to go to sit at the table he saw what Dawn had made. She had made, sirloin steak with a certain type of spice over top a rosy brown sauce that covered the 8oz steak, next to the steak was steamed carrots with a caramel type of dressing on it, followed next to the caramelized carrots was a golden brown sliced in half roll of bread. On the table near the two plates were some small bowls of butter and the pair of salt and pepper. The plates were set up to be right across from each other. Once out his stare at the food, he took notice in the fact is that Dawn had taken the seat right across from the chair that was closest to him. He pulled out his own chair so he could sit in it.

Once he was sitting in front of the food he took notice in the fact that Dawn was using her bangs to hide her eyes or if said half of her face. But Paul still took notice in the fact she had a blush on her face, which he knew it would be from the fact that he was sitting directly across from her. "I don't know if I cooked the meat to your liking…it's medium-rare…" She mumbled softly. Paul pulled the napkin over to his lap, he softly smiled at his girlfriend who was still blushing and using her hair to cover over half her face.

"It's to my liking Dawn…here is to you, happy 17th birthday." Paul held up the glass in front of him, which was a dark color drink. Soda Pop…his favorite, he smiled as he sipped a small amount. Dawn smiled softly as she sipped her drink, Lemonade. She slowly cut into her steak as she watched Paul, who was trying her steak. When he smiled as he swallowed the small piece meat he spoke one word. "Delicious." Dawn smiled again as she continued to eat her food. They ate in silence until Paul tried to clean up the plates; Dawn stopped him with a smile.

"Do you have room for dessert?" She asked. Paul's mind jumped at the question's possibilities of types of 'desserts' she could have meant. But when she went to the kitchen and came out with strawberries and whipping cream in one bowl dressed with a light drizzle of chocolate over the food. She moved to the living room and sat on the couch to wait for her boyfriend. Paul had a small understanding of the desserts' idea. He knew Strawberries and Whipping Cream were types of sweets people ate for some other reasons, but he could not be sure if Dawn understood the meaning of what those desserts mean. He sat down next to her; he waited for her to start eating the sweets first.

Dawn smiled as she picked up a strawberry with whip cream all over it plus the light drizzle of chocolate; she held it out for Paul to take a bite out of. He slowly gained a faint blush on his dark face as he took a small bite out of the strawberry. Dawn took the rest of the strawberry and ate it, licking the whipping cream and chocolate off her fingers. Paul picked up a strawberry with hardly any cream or chocolate and held it out to her. She took the strawberry into her mouth, but her teeth did not bite into it yet she did take the strawberry out of his hand and lean in close to him. Paul blushed but leaned in to take the other half of the strawberry into his mouth. Dawn closed her teeth on the strawberry, allowing her lips to brush up against Pauls' rough lips. He swallowed the strawberry whole in shock as he watched Dawn lick her lips. Then Paul figured out what she was doing, she was testing him, seeing how much he could go through plus staying the night. He raised his eye brow, intrigued, Dawn was testing him? Him, who had a crush on her long since they met at Veilstone City's Contest, when he first saw her in person; Paul thought back to how his older brother would go to the areas contest on the request of the judges to check on the health of the Pokemon, he had gone with Reggie one time, and that one time he saw Dawn performing in the appeal round. He was stunned from how cute she had looked and how strong her Pokemon's attacks were. He remembered how he watched Dawn during the battle round. She had won with such brilliance and elegance. Then they met after the contest, Reggie was looking over her Pokemon and Paul had spoken the first words to her… "Troublesome, you're Pokemon could have been so much better than that if you had trained them right…"

Paul smiled as he remembered her reaction from that time as he watched her continue to eat the strawberries. Dawn then set the bowl down onto the coffee table and touched Paul's hand, bring his attention to her. She was frowning slightly as she held the one hand in both of hers. "Paul…was the food…"

"It was really good, trust me, I am a really picky eater…but dinner was really good." Paul smiled as he kissed her forehead. She smiled softly before asking the next question. "What would you like for breakfast tomorrow?" Paul was slightly taken back by the question, he normally didn't eat breakfast but he did enjoy Dawn's cooking.

"Whatever you feel like cooking, I normally make a shake with protein and other vitamins as I do exercises in the morning." Paul said.

Dawn smiled. "I make shakes like that as well in the morning for my morning jog with my Pokemon. It helps increase their Speed and Stamina." Paul smiled at the thought of their routines being the same. "Maybe, you would like to join me?" Paul was extremely happy, though his face only showed a small smile with his eyes looking still sharp. "I would be glad too…"

Dawn smiled, the 'life' was slowly returning to her eyes. From the outlook of the outside, their Pokemon had returned back into their Poke Balls to sleep. The moon was rising from the horizon to shine its fullness down on the earth below. Paul's sight was stunned by Dawn's beauty in the gentle shine of the silver light. Her otherwise dark blue eyes seemed to be shinning brighter as she watched Paul stare at her. He cleared his throat awkwardly as he looked away. She smiled and giggled a bit before she stood, holding out her hand for him to take. "If you're tired then I can pull out a blow up mattress."

He grunted softly as she moved to a closet that was like a stand up shelf type casing. In the closet were books, a TV with DVDs and blankets. At the very bottom there was a box for a blow up mattress. Paul moved over to move some furniture away for the bedding. Dawn was able to fully get it out while Paul started to set it up. As he was using a machine for pumping air into it, Dawn went to the linen closet in the hall for some blankets so that her boyfriend would not be cold during the night. Once all was said and done, they said good night and went to their respectfully beds. As Dawn went to sleep, she felt strange…not her monthly problem…nor her sadness for the following day, she felt cold. She noticed the window was still open from the earlier time in the morning.

As she closed it, she felt like she was disappearing into the darkness of her room, since her room faced the direction of sun rise but not exactly where the moon rises. She had no dark type Pokemon of which could shroud her in darkness, but when she see better in the darkness that was forming she took notice in a woman that walked out of her bathroom's closet. But Dawn could see her as if the sun was shinning down and not the darkness of the night. Then as the woman started too look around her room, with a syringed in her hand. Dawn knew…they stories of the Angel of Mercy was still on the loose from the last town over; a nurse who killed her patience, deeming the responsibility with freeing them of whatever plagued them ill. Whether or not they could have been treated, she still killed them in cold blood. In Dawn's mindset she saw the plan the nurse had for being in her house. She had a plan on 'saving' her from her torment of losing her family and had planned to kill everyone else in the house…including Paul.

Paul who had no reason to die the way this nurse has precede necessary. Of that idea was a fact that Dawn would not tolerate. Paul has most likely saved Dawn from herself even if this nurse had not come. But when Dawn saw in the heart of the Angel of Mercy, the way she was planning on killing Paul who is asleep no less than a few feet away from the very room…Dawn's mind snapped. She wished for some way that the nurse could not harm Paul or anyone else every again. As she did, a ball made completely of shadows, almost the same as the move Shadow Ball, struck her straight in the heart. Upon touching her, the nurse with the title of Angel of Mercy seemed to feel the pain of the attack against her very heart, Dawn's eyesight showed her that the shadows were counterattacking her heart, and then…the heart of the nurse combusted while inside the body. No blood was spilt when Dawn's eyesight returned to normal, as she gazed upon the woman who was admitting to kill her and her dearest friend and boyfriend, Paul. There laid the woman who killed so many, who committed so many crimes in her ways of 'saving' people…

As Dawn thought about what had just happened, she just jumped and grabbed the cell phone she had for emergencies. She dialed for the police. Not long after the police arrived, waking Paul up from his sleep, of which he saw Dawn talking to Officer Jenny and explaining something to her. Of which, she nodded and patted her head. Paul saw the police take the body of the nurse away and he ran over to Dawn. Worry was the only thing on his mind. As he went to ask what had happened, of which Dawn explained. Confused and astonished Paul couldn't believe what he heard at first, but Dawn told him that it would be better if she didn't sleep alone at the moment. Paul blushed deeply but understood as he moved the mattress into Dawn's room. Once the police were gone they went to sleep.

The following morning Dawn and Paul had their breakfast plus gotten done with their morning exercises. Now they were feeding their Pokemon their breakfast type things when there came a ring of the doorbell. Dawn went and answered it, there was a man, with black hair and silver eyes. He was dressed in a suit. He asked to speak to Dawn about the pervious night. When she tried to tell him to look at the police report, he stated on thing. "The way the Angel of Mercy died was because of her heart exploded on the inside, now you know how that happened. But do you know how to control it? To control it from harming the ones you love?" And with that he handed her a card and walked away.

She looked at the card, it said School for the Extremely Talented. She looked back up for the man, but he was gone. Completely gone, no where she looked from her doorstep could she even see him leaving or if there was any sign, other than the card she held, that he was there to begin with… The words he had spoken made her wonder, if she really did cause the Angel of Mercy's death…could she control it? It acted out of anger the other night, so what's to say it wouldn't act out again. She thought about Paul, if she really did have this ability would try to harm him…she couldn't risk it. She decided though to think about it and wait until Paul would leave to head back to Veilstone City.

The day went on, her birthday came and gone. Now Reggie was waiting for Paul to come out of the house so they could head back home. Paul stood on the door step of Dawn's house, she smiled at him and kissed his jaw with a soft smile. He smiled softly before he told her that he would visit her again real soon. That promise made her smile happily as he went to get in his brothers car. As they drove off, Dawn watched and waved to Paul as he watched her in the rear view mirror. And soon, they were out of Dawn's sight. She smiled and breathed a soft sigh as she went inside to call the School for the Extremely Talented. The phone rang once. A woman answered saying. "Thank you Dawn for accepting…"

Before she knew it, by night fall she was wearing a school uniform with her stuff in a car, that was taking her to her freshman year at the school…with a classification called The Deadly Angel's Darkness written on her uniform. Dawn watched as the scenery moved quickly as the driver continued down the road. Where she was going…and what she would expect out of her life now…she didn't really know…

*to be continued*

_**Well, this took extremely long to type up! 16 pages 42,179 words! The next chapter might be just as long. It will Chapter 1 part 2 – May's part. I thank those who have looked forward to this story, as I have mentioned it a few times. This one is meant to be a lengthy one as well as have 4 parts…this saga is called Demons from Within… Book 1 is title The School for the Extreme! Enjoy!**_


End file.
